Style Guide
This is a style guide to keep pages consistent and organized. Please check it occasionally, and if you create a new standard, it's your job to go back and update old pages that need to use it. Categories Put pages (but not redirect pages) in all applicable categories. Use a fairly loose definition of what categories apply; for example, FLIST goes in both Software and Hypnospace Pages because different people might interpret it as either. When a page goes in two categories that have different standards just try to include whatever sections from both that seem relevant. Redirects and disambiguations Create redirects for character's full name, first name, and username. Any other redirects that seem necessary as well- things like "Freezer" and "Fre3zer," for example. Don't category-tag redirects, and if you have any time, please go through categories and remove redirect pages. For different things with the same or similar names, please say what the page IS in its name, for example, "Mindcrash (Event)," "Mindcrash (Virus)," and "Mindcrash (Page)." Events, timeline, plot progression Events that happen "onscreen" are referred to by date, such as, "Dylan bans the Enforcer on November 26." "December 31" can also be "New Years' Eve", "New Years' Y2K", etc. The final part of the game is referred to as "the present day." Events that happen between times that the player is active are referred to as between two dates, such as, "The Stand With Gooper movement forms between November 5 and November 26." Events that happen over a long period of time can be "during the game," "during the events of the game," or "over the course of the game," such as, "The Stand With Gooper movement evolves and grows over the course of the game." There are eventually going to be pages such as "November 5" and "Present Day" that summarize what happens during those parts of the game, so create those redlinks, and if you have time and inclination please get those pages started. Use present tense as much as possible, but past tense is ok when you're talking about multiple events in sequence. Just try to keep events in the past vs. the present consistent within an individual article. Characters There's not currently a standard for whether character pages are named after the real name, or the username, but just check beforehand if the page already exists under a different name. Likewise, create redirects for characters' real names, usernames, and any nicknames or aliases. Sections of the page include "Projects", "Personal life", and possibly "Trivia". "Projects" can include things they create, groups they lead or belong to, etc. "Personal life" can include relationships, personality, actions during the story, etc. If the user has badges, they go in a bullet point list somewhere in the "Personal life" sectionTrivia can include out-of-universe information like the people who portray the characters in photos, as well as anything that doesn't fit anywhere else. if the character is a musician, you can add a "discography" section under projects that lists just the titles of the songs and albums they released. Zones Zones are category pages with a description of the zone. Pages in the category include users with pages in that zone, as well as other things that show up in that zone. For example, Gumshoe Gooper is in Goodtime Valley because he is talked about all the time there. Zone pages are category pages, but editors should still add the necessary amount of information to them that they would any wiki page. Include a "Members and Pages" where you list the home pages and members on the zone. Name the zone's Community Leader in the first few sentences of the page. If necessary, a "history" or "trivia" section could be added. M1NX M1NX is not a zone, but it works similarly because it is also a community of users. The M1NX category page should include its members, and any of their projects that they talk about in M1NX such as Beefbrain, Counselor Ronnie, and so on. It does not need to include every single page by M1NX members; Re3koning's leakypiping page would be a good addition, while Dylan Merchant's homepage isn't necessary. Include a page if it relates directly to something they discuss in M1NX- therefore, The Dumpster should probably be included. This one is fuzzy, just use your best judgement. Software Software pages have a "Design and function" section that describes what the software does and how to use it, and a "How to access" section that describes how the player can find the software. Otherwise they can have any other section that seems necessary. Badges All badges should be listed on the Category:Badges page (it's a work in progress right now.) Each individual badge page is its own category. Badge pages have a picture of the badge, a brief description, and a list of users with the badge and how they relate to the badge's theme. Make a redirect from the badge name's regular page to the category page. Users with badges should have a bullet point list of all their badges, with each item in the list turned into a link. They should also be categorized into every badge they have.Category:Hypnospace Outlaw